


Jaime Reyes is a Bisexual Disaster

by Forlorn_Melody



Series: Kord Center Mall [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, mallverse, meet cute, sorry Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Jaime Reyes is just trying to order some coffee when he runs into Bart Allen. Suddenly that coffee doesn't seem that important.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Series: Kord Center Mall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Jaime Reyes is a Bisexual Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commander_hot_pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/gifts).



> Takes place before the rave, obviously.

Jaime liked to think he was cool enough to drink at local coffee shops that were  _ not  _ Starbucks. Then he started working at the Kord Center. Was it a rule somewhere that  _ only  _ burnt Seattle coffee could be sold at malls? And his manager at Taco Bell only allowed him 15 minute breaks. “Less than six hours of work, bud. Can’t afford to give you a lunch break. I don’t make the rules.”  _ Yeah, sure. Blame the government,  _ esse _. Make me work 5 hours and 45 minutes each shift,  _ hermano _.  _

So here Jaime Reyes stood, in a stupidly long line at one of three Starbucks stores inside Kord Center Mall. Normally, he’d get an iced latte, but he didn’t trust the taste of burn beans not to come through. So he decided on one of the limited-time-only frappuccinos, one with a lot of pretty colors that probably tasted like corn syrup and sadness. 

“Oh, sorry. We just ran out of the blue raspberry syr--flavoring.” Jaime had just planned to stare at the menu ( _ Dios _ , he was sick of making eye-contact) the whole time, but something about that nervous chuckle drew his attention back. 

“Huh?” Jaime blinked, as he found amber eyes and wisps of chestnut hair peeking out from under a black beanie. 

“We’re out of the flavoring for the Unicorn frappuccino.” Bart, as it said on his nametag, blushed, and it really brought out the color of his eyes. 

“Uh.”

“--Not that I think you’re a--”

“Will you hurry _up_ already??” Some lady in a suit far too nice for this mall leaned over the top of Jaime’s shoulder. And she reeked of perfume. 

“Just get me your favorite.”

Bart blinked, and Jaime found himself enraptured by the curve of his chin--wondering what it would be like to touch it. “One grande pumpkin-spice hot chocolate coming right up.”

Jaime shoved a twenty at him, trying not to notice how nice Bart’s hand felt against his. “Keep the change.”

“It’s only $5.25.” Bart stammered. 

“Keep it!” Hopefully someone  _ else _ would bring Jaime his  _ grande _ size cup of corn-syrupy goodness, because he didn’t think he could handle making eye-contact with Bart again. Not without melting into a puddle of syrup, himself. 


End file.
